


Speed Limit

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Make Outs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe find themselves with a bit of time alone following Finn's recovery. They move together, but at different speeds.</p><p>(Set after the movie. No major spoilers really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Limit

Poe had always assumed love would happen slowly. His one night stands and preferred method of physical contact was fast and over all-too-soon, and so it had always seemed right in his mind that love--real love--would be a slow build. He had imagined someone he would call friend first. He thought perhaps there would be failed relationships between the two of them; never with one another. Those wouldn't pan out, something wouldn't fit, and they would talk about the whys and the hows and learn more about themselves together than apart. Love would be a slow build, Poe Dameron thought, and it would be worth the wait.

This was the opposite of slow. This was chaos. This was shock and sudden and electric and something Poe knew but something all together different. Or maybe he was deluding himself and Finn had gotten caught up in the hallucination.

Poe let out a soft grunt as his back met the wall with force. The metal behind him was cold, but the body pressed to his chest was a furnace. One arm rested on the wall near Poe's head while the other gripped at his side, his hip, his shirt. Finn's movements were feverish, desperate, and Poe was caught up in them like a tailspin. Finn's lips were on his neck, his chin, near his ears doing their best to translate soft and unsure kisses to passionate and intimate kisses without knowing how.

Finn was panting for breath, light-headed and dizzy but unwilling to stop. He had no idea what he was doing but he'd always been good at following someone else's lead, and Poe Dameron easily took charge. It felt good to fall into step behind someone he trusted and not just because he'd been programmed to do so. Finn knew Poe wouldn't lead him down a path that would end badly and that made the ex-trooper even more eager to run the path as quickly as he could. His life had been nothing if not new since meeting Poe and new was exciting. New was thrilling and also dangerous, but there in the back rooms of the Rebellion's mechanic shop, new was intoxicating.

Finn was pulled away from the junction of Poe's neck and shoulder by the pilot. Deft and dexterous hands cupped either side of Finn's face and lifted him for a kiss. This Finn had learned; this Finn could do; and if the ragged look on Poe's face afterwards was any indication... this, Finn was good at. As Poe's fingers rubbed at his jawline, Finn lifted a hand to clasp against Poe's neck. He wanted to run his fingers into the pilot's unruly hair but his other hand was occupied and tangled in Poe's shirt.

Poe pushed off the wall with a foot, prying himself and Finn back. His eyes rolled back as Finn's hand traveled along his neck to curl into his hair. Poe began leading them towards a door on the other side of the hallway. He made sure to keep his chest flush with Finn's to guide the ex-trooper without having to let go or talk. The resistance fighter was predictably impressed as Finn followed Poe's urgings as if they'd trained together their whole lives. His blind steps backwards were slow but bolstered in the confidence the younger man had in Poe. It brought a smirk to Poe's face as he pinned Finn to the wall next to the door.

The pilot broke the kiss, leaning back and letting his hands drop from Finn's face to high on the man's chest. His half-lidded eyes watched as Finn slowly looked at him, dazed and lust-drunk. The ex-trooper was flushed from exertion, dark skin brushed darker along his cheeks. Poe watched as Finn licked his lips--too innocently to be on purpose though it was still seductive as hell--and he bit his own in response. He watched Finn's eyebrows lift, curious, and the ex-trooper moved to restart their kissing.

Poe tilted his head to avoid Finn's lips, but soothed the assumed rejection by clicking open the door next to them. He shoved it open and moved back to look at Finn. The younger man glanced to Poe and then to the room, returning a softly clued-in expression to the pilot which made Poe melt. The older man laughed and placed a hand firmly on Finn's chest to shove the other playfully into the room.

A large smile split Finn's face--an expression he had worn never at all and then all at once--and he stumbled back into the room. The intimidation he felt as Poe closed the door behind them with his eyes unwaveringly on Finn's was a different kind of intimidation. It made Finn's stomach clench, his blood roared in his ears, his breathing hitched and he wanted... that kind of intimidation again. He wanted that kind of confidence. He wanted that kind of something. He wanted, he wanted, oh hell he wanted.

Finn barely took stock of the room as Poe closed them together again. It was sloppy but he'd let his guard down and it felt too good to pull it back up. He was with Poe; even if the worst happened they'd figure it out. That's what they'd been doing since Jakku and Finn saw no reason to stop. The kiss turned into an embrace which saw Finn and Poe grasping at one another as if neither of them knew what came next. As if they were both in uncharted territory, feeling their way around with only bodies to guide them.

Poe broke the kiss--swallowing a moan as Finn gasped--and turned his lips to praise Finn's neck. He followed flesh down to the fabric of a borrowed shirt. Finn's hands were all over his chest, grasping and pulling and touching and so unsure of what to do next but eager to find out. Poe cupped Finn's cheek with his free hand and used the other to pull at the collar of Finn's shirt. He didn't give a damned if he was stretching the fabric. He followed the newly exposed skin around Finn's throat to his collarbone. He felt a hot breath through his hair as Finn tilted back his head.

Attacking Finn's collarbone with lips and sometimes gentle teeth, Poe was surprised to feel Finn moving them backwards. He'd clamped a hand strongly between Poe's shoulder blades, indicating that it was Poe's turn to follow Finn's lead. The pilot did so unquestioningly. With graceful movements to suggest once more a lifetime of partnership, Finn pulled them down onto a spare work cot in the room. It was ragged and well-used but it would serve their purpose just fine. Poe soon found himself kneeling atop Finn; his lips on Finn's throat and Finn's kisses on Poe's forehead.

Just when Finn thought he'd felt the best thing he'd ever felt in his life, Poe did something new. Propped up on his elbows, clutching Poe as the other man's mouth played with his collarbone, his body blanketed in Poe... and Finn knew that was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. Just seconds ago it had been Poe's hand on his chest. Before that it had been a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. Finn let out a breath that broke several times in it's exhale as Poe moved atop him, settling them down further into the cot.

Finn moved both hands up and into Poe's hair as the pilot began trailing kisses down Finn's chest. Unfortunately they were atop his shirt which denied Finn the pleasure of Poe's lips against his skin, but they were also kisses where Finn had never been kissed before. He wanted to move every inch of his body and at the same time never move again as Poe's kisses moved lower and lower. Finn's fingers tangled into thick, dark hair as Poe slid the borrowed shirt up along Finn's chest. The ex-trooper was again pleased with Poe's lips on his skin.

It occurred to Finn that there were words in his vocabulary, words that he knew the definition of, that he didn't truly understand. After all the Stormtroopers were highly educated, it was just lack of experience in anything other than the necessary that stunted them. The word 'keening' came into Finn's mind as Poe continued. He knew what it meant, he knew a literal definition... but to actually experience it? No wonder the First Order forbade Stormtroopers from intimacy. Even the most well-conditioned trooper would be compromised by keening.

Poe was lost for the moment, eager to get his lips across every inch of flesh he could reach. He had pushed the shirt up to a bunch against Finn's neck, hooked a thumb there to keep it in place. He kissed the hollow of the ex-trooper's chest. He kissed along toned muscle, tense pectorals, dark circles of nipples hiding in the folds of the shirt. He was bowed almost in half over the other man but could not find it in himself to care. He straddled one of Finn's thighs, hoisted just enough to give Finn the freedom to move should he so chose.

Poe shifted and in doing so caught Finn's gaze. The look of lust induced alertness was breathtaking on Finn. Poe remained frozen, stuck in Finn's gaze as the ex-trooper pushed himself up and pulled the shirt off. Poe caught the smallest of winces as Finn moved and worked muscles along his back that were still sore and healing. The nature of the injury had killed most of the nerve endings but it had gone deep enough to make muscles catch and tendons tweak when moved. The doctors had done what they could but none of them could say for certain if the pain would ever fully leave Finn.

Finn felt a strange kind of heat in his face, burning down to his chest. He'd been naked in front of other men before but never in a situation anything like this. In spite of the fact that just seconds before Poe had seen practically all of Finn's chest from rolling up the shirt, Finn now felt bare and exposed and... desperate for some kind of approval. It was a strange desire, not totally unlike the desire to be called out for a good job among your ranks. Finn needed to know that Poe still found him attractive, that Poe still wanted to move forward, though nothing had really changed and Poe's expression still looked hungry.

The ex-trooper shifted as Poe gave him a soft smirk. Finn brought his hands up to Poe's hips to steady the pilot as the tanned man began to remove his own shirt. Finn grinned lopsidedly as Poe's head full of hair popped through the shirt and eagerly bounced from the attention. Finn did love that hair. His dark eyes were drawn downwards to Poe's chest as he realized he had not yet seen this much of the other man, not even close. Poe's chest was well toned and naturally bronze. Finn slid his hands up to admire the contrast in his own skin against Poe's. His eyes found next trails of scars criss crossing, dotting and sometimes running great lengths across the expanse before him. Not even the resistance's best pilot was immune to that, Finn mused.

Poe smiled as he watched Finn study him. It wasn't quite enough to be self conscious--not that Poe was, not that it wasn't abundantly clear that Finn liked what he saw--but enough to make Poe tingle. Poe braced himself with his hands on Finn's shoulders. He kept them close to the front not wanting to risk brushing any part of Finn's largest scar. After a moment he leaned forward at Finn's urgings and tipped his head down to kiss the top of Finn's head. He huffed out a surprised breath as Finn wasted no time and wrapped his mouth around one of Poe's nipples. Poe chuckled softly and rubbed at Finn's shoulders.

It wasn't long before Finn's mouth was on the move, and Poe was completely content to let it wander. It took the pilot a second or two to realize the strange pattern in which Finn was trailing kisses meant the ex-trooper was following scars. The young man was taking the time to kiss along each and every scar fitted to Dameron's chest. Poe's hard and dark desires were temporarily colored with a soft, soothing type of tenderness. He promised himself--and Finn--silently that when Finn was ready Poe would show the same acceptance and care to the scar along Finn's back.

Finn pulled back and glanced up at Poe. He slowly began leaning backwards onto his elbow, crawling further back onto the cot instead of resting on the edge where they had settled. He was covered in Poe the whole time. The pilot never once faltered to follow Finn, atop him, moving with the confidence of someone who knew this dance well. As Finn took the weight off his elbows and laid back Poe followed him down with a series of soft kisses to the younger man's mouth. Finn let out a long, low sigh as Poe kept their legs tangled, sliding a muscular thigh between Finn's legs and just barely making enough contact to send shivers through the ex-trooper.

Finn was not cold in the slightest but he eagerly welcomed Poe's heat. The men rested chest-to-chest as they continued to pepper missed kisses to each other's chin and cheeks. When their mouths did meet the kisses were quick and sharp, both of them needing to break away to breathe far too frequently. Finn tangled both his hands back into Poe's hair as soon as he could. He rubbed the thick, soft locks between his fingers. He took large handfuls of curls just to feel the weight of them in his palms. He tightened his grip as Poe nipped at his jawline and the pilot's hips rocked in response. Testingly, Finn tried again.

Poe's teeth closed near Finn's jaw as the ex-trooper pulled at his hair again. This time the pilot didn't try to hold back, he let his hips stutter forward and parted his lips enough to give a moan. Poe almost laughed as he heard a whispered curse from Finn. He was not expecting the ex-trooper to take so quickly to teasing, and was completely caught off-guard as Finn pulled his hair once more and used the opportunity to attack Poe's throat. The pilot eagerly let himself be manipulated. Finn's strong fingers tangled in his hair, sucking at Poe's throat enough to leave a mark, and both men rather unabashedly rutted their hips together. Poe was quickly out of breath, eyes closed against the assault until Finn paused to breathe.

Poe moved his hands down, gripping one at Finn's waist while the other massaged his upper arm, his pectoral. Bracing himself and holding Finn in place Poe rocked against the other man in earnest, with something more rhythmic than the thrusting they'd been doing just seconds before. He felt just as he heard Finn's breath hitch, the younger man locking up from the action. Poe let out a slow breath near Finn's ear, kissing the skin just above the curve of a jaw, and repeated his thrust twice more. Each time he felt Finn stall like an engine--full and capable of power but temporarily put out--and give a breath like a moan.

Each thrust left Finn paralyzed, mind too caught up in how good Poe felt to do anything else. However each time the pilot returned to simply resting atop Finn, the ex-trooper managed an onslaught of affection. His hands moved into Poe's hair, back to the pilot's neck, to his cheeks as his kisses trailed from lips to throat to shoulder to neck. He attempted to stuff everything he could into the seconds between thrusts because he knew he simply could not reciprocate during Poe's ministrations.

Poe's hand slowly began moving down Finn's chest and the ex-trooper groaned. The pilot's hand was deliberate, slow, and while Finn was great full that Poe was giving him every chance to stop this from going too far too fast... he was also more than a little amped up. Slow might not cut it for much longer. Finn dug his heels into the cot and arched his back slightly--ignoring the pull in his muscles--as Poe's hand came to rest just below his navel. He moved his hands back into Poe's hair. He tangled them and pulled at tight curls while tilting back his head and letting out a small noise.

Poe let out a softly airy chuckle at Finn's insistence. Another tug at his hair and the pilot was done teasing. His hand moved over the front of Finn's breeches and settled along the bulge. His palm rested along the length of Finn's erection, pressing and rubbing gently at first. Poe was immediately rewarded with noise, and a lot of it. Soft breaths that carried too much vocalization to be gasps streamed forth from Finn. The ex-trooper had clearly never received this kind of attention before and years of pent-up everything escaped at once in short, mewling bursts.

Poe squeezed at the member under his hand. He turned to kissing Finn's neck, the junction of his shoulder, trying to ground him as the other man unraveled. He didn't have much room to move or maneuver between them--especially with Finn's hips jerking up with every new touch, every new sensation--but he did what he could. He feared if he rolled over and off that Finn might fly off the cot entirely. The boy nearly writhed beneath Finn, body eager to move but entirely unable to fathom exactly how it was supposed to accomplish that goal.

Finn's mind knew exactly what was happening. Though he'd never experienced this with another person before, his mind was not the least bit confused. However it was at a loss to tell him what to do in response. His body responded without his command, jerking and writhing under Poe's care. His vocal chords played a song that was far too loud and far too raw for Finn's liking. He wanted to give as good as he got but when one had never received before one didn't know how to reciprocate. The ex-trooper decided something was better than nothing and he made his move.

Finn's hand met Poe's bare abdomen with a jerky staccato, hardly sensual and seductive. Nothing like Poe's practiced routine. He felt the flesh under his hand jump slightly, echoed by a breath near his ear that made something tingle all the way down his leg. Finn slid his hand down further, groping blindly, and wasn't aware his trajectory was off until three fingers slipped into Poe's pants. Finn's eyes opened in surprise as three fingertips came into contact with a rough and curly patch of hair. He'd bypassed reciprocation and gone straight to upping the ante.

Poe's mouth fell open and he held his breath as Finn's hand slipped into his pants. He had certainly not been expecting that. Finn was enthusiastic to be sure but had thus far only followed Poe's lead. The two men seemed at a stand still until Poe experimentally applied a little pressure to Finn's erection. The result was a slight curling of Finn's fingers against Poe's pubic hair. The ex-trooper's hand inched cautiously downwards. The flat of Finn's palm was hot and welcome against Poe's skin.

The pilot shifted his weight and slid his hand away from Finn's erection. He rubbed his thumb in small circles near Finn's navel in warning before turning his hand back downwards. He kept his hand out of Finn's pants, but made a pointed tug at the zipper. He hesitated as Finn's right knee jerked upright, bending his leg up off the cot. The ex-trooper pulled gently at Poe's hair with his free hand, the other sunk a little deeper into the pilot's pants. Poe began working down the zipper of Finn's pants, hesitating as he felt a finger curl into his pubic hair.

"Careful you don't..." Poe whispered, a little further out of breath than he thought he was, "pull that hair." He finished with a soft chuckle.

"I'm a Stormtrooper," Finn responded, quicker than either of them expected, "not an idiot."

Finn smiled against Poe's cheek as the older man laughed again. It was a soft laugh, carrying all the joy but none of the volume of Poe's regular heartfelt laughter. Finn bit back a moan, hissing through his teeth as Poe made quick work of his zipper. The pilot brushed the backs of his knuckles against Finn's erection, now covered only in small clothes. The sensation was amplified just enough to really send sparks to Finn's brain. His breathing hitched and he removed his own hands from Poe's hair and pants.

Poe was momentarily frightened as Finn's hand quickly retreated, but his fears were put to bed just as quickly. Used to having his hands gloved, armored and not used to using them for such dexterous acts, Finn slid both his hands to the clasp of Poe's pants. The pilot attempted to hold as still as possible as Finn worked free the buttons. He tilted his head down, pressing his forehead to Finn's shoulder to watch the other man's progress. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as untested hands bumped, jostled and rubbed against his erection in ways that were nearly too much to handle.

Finn could feel the heat radiating off Poe's erection as he moved his hand between them as much as he could. His wrist was nearly pinned to Poe's--knuckle deep in Finn's pants--and the whole thing would have been ridiculous if not for the fact that it felt so good. Finn did wish there was more room, though. He was in no mood or hurry to break the skin-to-skin contact and knew he'd have to adapt if he wanted the best of both. He took in a slow breath and held it as he decided to take initiative and move them forward in their embrace.

Poe hummed a soft 'oooh' as Finn continued his attention. The pilot closed his eyes and sunk to kissing Finn's chest while the ex-trooper's hand moved. It was difficult to hold his hips still as Finn nudged open the crotch of Poe's pants with his hand, knuckles and fingers occasionally bumping Poe's member but never enough. Poe's eyes fluttered open, tickling against Finn's skin as a steady-but-unsure hand moved to Poe's hip. Poe pressed his lips to Finn's shoulder and left them there as Finn's thumb slipped into the side of Poe's small clothes and began pulling them down.

Finn grinned at the feeling of Poe's lashes fluttering against his shoulder. He wasn't sure if Poe was giving his collarbone the longest kiss ever or if what Finn was doing had simply made the pilot forget he was kissing in the first place. Either way Finn enjoyed the hesitation he'd caused in the other man. Poe always seemed very sure of himself and confident, it was amusing for Finn to see Poe at a loss. Even if it was only for a second. Finn sighed as Poe's lips moved from his collarbone and to his own mouth. Poe used the kiss as a distraction as he reached down to slide free Finn's pants as well.

Poe wasn't sure how far he'd intended to take their activity, but it seemed like Finn had an idea. Poe was still hesitant to throw too much at the ex-trooper too fast but nakedness was a good place to end. In any case the other man was still eager as a caged Rancor. The kissing seemed to rejuvenate Finn, and Poe soon found himself wriggling free of the pants Finn was determined to be rid of. With one longing, reluctant kiss Poe sat up and pushed himself off Finn. He could feel the ex-trooper's eyes on him as both dark hands fell away from tanned skin.

Finn adopted Poe's look of too-much and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he relaxed into watching the pilot. Poe's incredible thighs kept the pilot upright as he carefully slid himself free of his pants, sliding them down to his knees where he unceremoniously kicked them off the cot. Returning to a high-knee position over Finn the pilot seemed almost bashful. Finn met the other man's eyes and offered a smile before darting his glance downward. It seemed Poe was above average in every way possible, though granted Finn had very few other erect penises to compare to.

Poe attempted to quell the inner voice which warned him of how vulnerable he was, permitting Finn however long he wanted to view Poe in the buff. He was, again, hardly ashamed but there was a certain overwhelming vulnerability when exposing oneself to someone whose opinion mattered greatly. Finn surely hadn't seen too many naked men--or women?--and Poe entertained the reality that, having come this far, Finn would not like what he saw. Such was not the case. Poe watched Finn's eyes settle between the pilot's legs and Poe recognized the look echoed on the younger man's face. Breathing a sigh of relief Poe leaned down.

Finn almost sprang up to his elbows as Poe moved over him. The man's dangerous mouth was on him again, starting at the navel and decidedly moving south. Finn was enraptured and could do little aside from watch and try to remember to breathe. Poe's hands were curved at either hip, and delicately the pilot slid his fingers into the band of Finn's small clothes. He began to remove Finn's last line of defense, following newly exposed skin with that mouth. That damned mouth. Finn closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a groan as Poe did not move to free Finn's erection but instead pulled it down gently with the small clothes, letting it spring free once Finn was nearly naked.

Poe glanced up at Finn and let his eyes remain locked on the upturned chin as he removed Finn's pants completely. He slid his hands back up to Finn's thighs, gripping gently. He watched Finn swallow but aside from that the ex-trooper did not move. Poe continued slowly, noting that Finn was still tense up on his elbows. The pilot lowered his gaze and scraped his top row of teeth over his bottom lip. Poe had seen a number of aroused men in his time but Finn was nothing to scoff at. The older man lowered his head further and placed a kiss just under the head of Finn's member.

Finn hadn't known humans were capable of such sounds, let alone that he could make them. Poe's almost chaste kisses to his erection soon turned into the most miraculous thing Finn had ever experienced. He fell back onto the cot and covered his face with his hands for lack of any control over the noises escaping him. Poe had taken the head of Finn's member into his mouth and even just that was enough, it was all Finn would ever need. Poe wasn't finished, however, and Finn jerked his hips upwards as Poe took him in further and lapped his tongue along the underside.

Poe moved his hands a little higher and splayed them over Finn's hips. He pressed down just enough to keep the ex-trooper still. He heard unintelligible mumblings coming from under Finn's hands, but they were clearly not indicators to stop... quite the contrary if Poe's ears were still worth a damn. The pilot obliged. He pulled free of Finn's erection and circled his tongue around the tip using long, broad strokes. Each one seemed to make a new noise, a new spasm somewhere in the other man and Poe was delighted. He smirked and ran his tongue across the slit, gathering a small amount of salty moisture onto his tongue.

Finn's hands flew away from his face as if it were suddenly red hot. They both buried themselves into Poe's mop of curls and dug in. Finn felt the gasp from the pilot over the head of his erection and he bit back a curse. He whimpered as Poe delivered another impish kiss to his shaft before taking it back into his mouth. Finn soon realized he could either focus on Poe's mouth or his ability to breathe. It was a tough choice. He attempted to split his attention between both and ended up gasping like a fish out of water every few seconds. Somehow Poe's mouth on him had started cool and was now hotter than the sun.

Poe inclined his head towards Finn's hands, curling and grasping at his hair. He'd always loved having his hair played with and when combined with any kind of intimacy the pilot was inclined to turn to mush. Finn's hands were both too hard and too soft at the same time, clearly his inexperience showing through. He would pull too hard and then try and soothe any aches with a few strokes as if Poe were some kind of pet. It certainly didn't bother the pilot; it was endearing. To show his appreciation Poe took in as much of Finn as he could and swallowed around the dark member in his mouth.

Finn pulled one hand free of Poe's hair and slapped it, open palmed to the pilot's shoulder. He had never felt anything like that. He didn't have the words to describe it, not even among those he'd never used before. The sensation was completely beyond description. In his addled state-of-mind Finn settled on good, damned good. He felt Poe exhale through his nose, the warm breeze passing through Finn's pubic hair. It was followed by a cool gust as Poe inhaled to repeat the action. Finn slapped his hand on Poe's shoulder again and shook his head with a grunt.

"Too much?" Poe said, pulling away from Finn's erection, voice strained.

"Just enough." Finn replied weakly, tilting his head down to meet eyes with the pilot.

Poe nodded with a smile and moved up to lay over Finn as he'd done before. The ex-trooper held his arms open and eagerly pulled the pilot down on top of him. There was no thought to hesitation as Finn moved to kiss the pilot. Poe recalled Finn mentioning that he had no experience with intimacy but he took everything in stride so he had to at least have knowledge. Poe shifted to rest between Finn's legs, putting some of his weight onto his right arm as he propped an elbow on the cot. He moved his free hand down between them.

Finn took in a sharp gasp and nudged his face against Poe's not unlike a cat nuzzling a companion. He wrapped one arm fully around Poe's back, gripping up at Poe's shoulder. The other he returned to Poe's hair; it was about the only thing he'd done, really, but he knew now that Poe enjoyed it. Finn was far too gone in the moment to search for another erogenous zone on the other man. He decided to stick to what he knew. His consciousness was all but sapped from him as Poe wrapped a hand around their erections, pressing them together in beautiful friction.

Poe tucked his head against Finn's and began working their erections together, a technique he'd perfected after a few close-quarter rendezvous. Finn continued to be amazingly receptive and Poe was treated to a symphony of noises near his ears, for only his ears. The pilot stopped trying to hold himself back and let his hips jerk and thrust along with his ministrations. It didn't take long for Finn to reach the same level of carelessness. Poe gripped a little tighter as Finn's jerks proved to be stronger, more forceful and untamed.

"Poe," Finn said surprised his mouth worked with him when it had spent the last five minutes doing exactly the opposite, "can we do the other stuff?"

Poe answered at first with a soft pant of a chuckle. He shifted to look down at Finn, his hands gripping their erections but temporarily stationary.

"The other stuff?" Poe whispered.

"Y-yeah... you know." Finn met Poe's eyes then looked away, then looked back and lifted his eyebrows as if attempting to pass on some secret code. Poe smiled.

"If you can't even say it, you're not ready to do it."

Poe frowned as Finn quickly put a hand on the pilot's chest and shoved him backwards just a little, just enough to suggest Poe had hit the line too fast. Poe knitted his eyebrows together.

"Don't do that. Don't tell me what I am and am not ready for. That's been my whole life up until this point. People telling me when I can and when I can't because they think they understand my limits. No way. My limits are my limits. I say when I can and can't."

"Sorry, Finn." Poe whispered, nodding and pressing his forehead to the other man's. "I--I understand that. I didn't mean to uh..." Poe took a second to glance over his shoulder. "In any case, I don't... I don't have anything."

"Anything...?"

"Lube, Finn." Poe laughed, glad to see a smile on Finn's face. "I don't care how ready or not ready you think you are. I'm not doing anything more than this without lube. End of story. Next time. Maybe uh... if we plan things a little better and we end up in my room, where I have y'know, my stuff... instead of in some all-purpose supply closet in the mechanic shop?"

"Uh, yeah. You got a point. O-k. Next time." Finn relented, wrapping his arm back around Poe.

"Plus, we're just getting to the good part. This isn't less than the other stuff, it's just different." Poe emphasized by twisting his hand just slightly, rubbing the erections together powerfully. Finn nodded, his eyes rolling back with a low moan.

Finn dug his fingertips into Poe's shoulder as the pilot increased... everything: his pace, his grip, his thrusting, all of it. Finn began to burn all over, a sense of urgency rising in him that excited and frightened. The soles of his feet began to itch, his toes curled in and he couldn't stop his knees from bucking up. He canted his hips forward, anything to give Poe more room to work. Finn tilted his head back, pressing it into the cot as the only part of himself still grounded. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax upon realizing his whole body was tense with need.

Poe bent his knees in time with Finn's, giving him a much better angle. It took the pressure off his arm and let him thrust into his own hand instead of rely on his arm to pump. He pressed his forehead to Finn's collarbone once more, open-mouth panting unabashedly between them. He felt Finn's own breath through his hair, paused every so often with a rushed, sloppy kiss to a single curl in particular. He picked up his speed as he felt Finn's hands tighten. One of them slipped from Poe's hair until they crossed over the pilot's back in an 'x', holding him to Finn.

Finn was going to explode and it was going to be amazing. He'd brought himself off before--who hadn't?--but it was nothing compared to this. This was everything he had given himself... and doubled. He would never be able to masturbate again, nothing would compare to this. To Poe. Finn sucked in a quick breath and his mouth fell open, unbreathing. His chest burned, his body screamed, everything tightened inward and then relaxed. He spilled himself between the two men--hot and sticky--and felt every muscle respond. A tightening beyond measure and then relief, amazing, beautiful. He slowly let out his breath as Poe stiffened above him, around him.

Poe bit down on his lip as he hit his climax, shuddering atop the ex-trooper. He felt Finn's body relax, legs slip to lay flat, arms slide from around Poe's shoulders. The pilot smiled and turned his head to kiss Finn's cheek. He rolled to one side--making a mess he was sure--and continued his assault until Finn turned to catch Poe's lips. The kisses were lazy, broken by attempts to regain their breath, their composure. Poe propped himself up on a hand, looking down at Finn as he watched life return to dark eyes. The younger man smiled.

"See? Didn't even need the other stuff."

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Hmm mmm." Poe shook his head. "I'll give you a vocabulary lesson later."

"Later?"

"Yeah. We've gotta clean up before someone comes looking for us... or worse, a nap."


End file.
